Савьер
"}} |kanji=レーサー |rōmaji=Rēsā |alias= |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Черный |hair=Светлые и Тёмные |blood type= |affiliation=Грех Ведьмы |previous affiliation= 30pxГарпия |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Тёмный Маг Мастер Гильдии Гарпия |team= |previous team=Орасион Сейс |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Орасион Сейс (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Магия Замедления Магия Транспорта |weapons=Кинжал |manga debut=Глава 132 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice=Junji Majima |english voice=Jeff Plunk |image gallery=yes }} Гонщик, чье настоящее имя — бывший член расформированной Тёмной Гильдии Орасион Сейс.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 133, Стр. 10 Он также возглавлял свою так называемую «личную Гильдию» «Гарпия»Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 142, Стр. 8 . В Х791 Гонщик был среди оставшихся членов Орасион Сейс, которые составили Новый Орасион Сейс. После побега из тюрьмы, он стал Независимым Магом Греха Ведьмы, который присоединился к Гильдии по просьбе Джерара Фернандеса помочь ему уничтожить Зерефа. Внешность Гонщик — очень высокий человек с вытянутым лицом со светлыми и тёмными волосами. Центральная часть его волос светлая и уложена в длинный остроконечный ирокез, чёрная часть волос гладко выбрита. У него такие же светлые и очень длинные брови, выступающие за лицо, длинный крючковатый нос и уменьшенная Улыбка Глазго. Гонщик носит довольно многочисленную, укрепленную поддержку подбородка, которая покрыта маленькими прямоугольными отверстиями по краям и доходит вверх до его зелено-тонированных солнцезащитных очков. Его наряд состоит из красного и белого гоночного костюма. Одет Гонщик чаще всего в красно-белую куртку, такого же цвета перчатки, белые спортивные штаны и сине-белые большие кеды. Его одежда очень похожа на одежду мотоциклистов. На коленях штанов есть вырезы, напоминающие заплатки, такие же имеются на руках. В манге его куртка имеет несколько надписей. На воротнике имеется очень мелкая надпись на груде и спине у него написано, а так же изображён знак его гильдии, левая сторона пиджака (в районе живота) украшена надписью «Союз Балам», которая выполнена в форме квадрата. На правом рукаве у него написано «Сердце Гримора» и под надписью так же изображён овал, в котором написано «Тартарос», что символизирует двух других членов союз «Балам». Так же Гонщик всегда носит белые очки с тёмными линзами. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 17 После освобождения из тюрьмы, он был одет в обтягивающий костюм, который опять же походил на костюм мотоциклиста, на нём было несколько линий. Остальной его гардероб не понёс существенных изменений. Личность Racer's most distinctive trait is his extreme fondness for speed, with him often mentioning said topic even during casual conversation. He takes great pride in his speed and running ability, claiming them to be unsurpassed;Racer often refers to his opponents as being "slow", and even dedicated his prayer to his desire to be "the fastest". Racer abhors being stopped by someone, as when Gray Fullbuster did so twice, Racer exclaimed that he was going to kill him.He was also shown brutalizing Lyon Vastia after the Lamia Scale Mage downplayed his speed and offensive power. Despite this, he appears to be more light-hearted than other members of his guild, displaying a comedic expression of shocked dismay when Gray and Lyon started stripping, and telling Lyon that, had his opponents not been the Oración Seis, it would have been perfectly acceptable for him to remain overconfident. Racer nonetheless possess extreme dedication towards his guild, believing it to be invincible and taking great pride in being a member of it, so much, in fact, that he was willing to sacrifice himself without hesitation, all in order to kill his opponents and protect his guild's reputation. After the seven-year timeskip, Racer has lost much of his light-hearted and speed-obsessed nature, preferring to focus on the defeat of his enemies and the achievement of their guild's new goal. История В детстве он был рабом Райской Башни, пока Брэйн лично не выбрал его для того чтобы он стал членом Орасион Сейс. Так же известно что в какой-то промежуток времени у Рейсера была своя гильдия, которая называлась Гарпия, скорее всего она подчинилась Орасион Сейс. Арки Орасион Сейс Первое появление Рейсера происходит, когда он со старым составом Орасион Сейс атакует Кристину, корабль-бомбардировщик гильдии Синий Пегас. Гонщик говорит Альянсу: "Мы предпочитаем делать нашу работу настолько быстро, насколько это возможно. А вы ребята находитесь в самом начале пути". Нацу и Грей тут же бросаются в атаку, но Гонщик оказывается за их спинами и с помощью заклинания Мотор раскидывает их в стороны. Завязывается битва, в процессе которой Рейсер наносит ещё один удар по Нацу, после чего пытается атаковать Эрзу, но та уворачивается. В итоге он всё же смог нанести ей удар, после чего её тут же отравил Кобра. После чего Орасион Сейс забирают Венди и уходят, победив Альянс Света. После этого Гонщику поручают задание принести гроб Джерара, для того чтобы Венди смогла его воскресить. Брэйн Но тут появляются Нацу и Грей, Гонщику приказывают задержать их, пока не будет завершено воскрешение. Гонщик сразу же вылетает из пещеры, раскидывая Нацу и Грея в стороны. Он хочет снова атаковать их но Грей замораживает скалу и Гонщик, подскользнувшись падает, Нацу же уходит в пещеру, чтобы предотвратить воскрешение, а Гонщик остаётся один на один с Греем. После небольшой стычки, Гонщик видит в небе Венди и Нацу и решает спустить их на землю, и у него это получается. Нацу, взяв Венди хочет убежать, Гонщик же бросается к нему вдогонку, но Грей преграждает ему путь стеной из льда. Гонщик спросил у Грея: "Почему ты... ты уже дважды остановил меня на треке.", на что Грей ответил: "И ты всегда будешь на шаг впереди. Застывший там и беспомощно смотря на Хвост Феи". Потом Гонщик говорит, что из-за того что он остановил его дважды, его имя будет запятнано и он не успокоится пока не убьёт Грея. После чего он вызывает свои мотоциклы и начинает атаковать Грея, который через несколько атак решает сесть на мотоцикл. Гонщик отвлекает Грея и приближается к нему, пиная его мотоцикл. Потом он снова атакует его мини ракетами. Но к Грею присоединяется Леон и своим преобразованием разрушает мотоцикл Гонщика, после чего тот говорит что время игр закончилось и разрушает их мотоцикл. Вместе они пытаются остановить Гонщика своей магией но всё напрасно, Гонщик показывает разницу в скорости, оказываясь за их спинами и нанося им удары. Гонщик утверждает что никто не сможет достигнуть его скорости, но Леон говорит что нашёл его слабость. Леон отправляет Грея наверх а сам объединяется с Шерри, но Гонщик тут же рассыпает их попытку в прах, побеждая Шерри и жестоко избивая Леона. После чего Гонщик достаёт нож, говоря что он сможет перерезать глотку Леона быстрее чем он сделает простейшее заклинание. Но Грей разгадал секрет его магии и Грей сверху поражает его стрелой. Казалось что враг повержен но Гонщик хочет взорвать себя вместе с врагами, но Леон сталкивает его в обрыв вместе с собой, происходит взрыв, но оба выживают, Гонщик повержен и после победы над Орасион Сейс, его вместе с напарниками отправляют в тюрьму. Ключ Звёздного Неба Тартарос Рейсер, вместе со своими товарищами по гильдии выходит из тюрьмы. Миднайт тут же наносит удар Брэйну, вырубая его и говорит что отныне все они свободны. И тут появляется гильдия Грех Ведьмы. Джерар Фернандес говорит, что они совсем не на свободе и такая свобода - лишь иллюзия. Миднайт хочет дать бой Джерару, его поддерживают все кроме Хотея, Кобра и Рейсер тут же налетают на Джерара, говоря, что не простят его за то, что он посмел посягнуть на их свободу. Джерар просит Меледи не вмешиваться и говорит, что одолеет их сам. Кобра и Гонщик наносят ему несколько ударов, после чего его атакует Ангел, но Джерар не сдаётся и наносит удар Гонщику, после чего наносит удар Кобре, после чего Джерар говорит, что уничтожит их, но тут поднимается Брэйн и наносит ему удар. Кажется что Джерар умирает. Но он внезапно появляется из неоткуда, все в шоке, Миднайт говорит, что он ослепил себя, тут же вокруг себя члены Орасион Сейс обнаруживают построение трёхгранной печати, после чего Джерар использует заклинание Сема, побеждая всех членов разом. После чего он подходит к Миднайту и говорит, что они должны вместе победить Зерефа. Магия и Способности Владеет Магией Замедления и Магией Транспорта Экипировка Носит с собой самый обыкновенный, короткий нож, что совместно с его скоростью становиться грозным оружием. Появление в Других СМИ Видео игры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou В видео игре Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, гонщик годный для игры персонаж. В игре, он обладает следующими заклинаниями: * Основная: '''Зеройон (ゼロヨン Zeroyon) * '''Доп. 1: Ракета (ロケット Roketto) * Доп. 2: Мотор (モオタア Mōta) * 'Доп. 3: 'Нитро (ニトロ Nitoro) * 'Супер: 'Смертельное Гран-При (デッドGP Deddo Guran Puri) Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Гонщик появляется как мини-босс в PSP игре Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can be unlocked as a playable character with a password. Прочее Цитаты * (Самому себе) ''"Моя молитва... быть... быстрее чем кто-либо..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 140, Стр. 14 * (Джерару Фернандесу) ''"Как ты посмел посягнуть на нашу свободу!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 367, Стр. 9 Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Racer Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Рабы Райской Башни Категория:Члены Орасион Сейса Категория:Члены Нового Орасион Сейса Категория:Члены Греха Ведьмы Категория:Темный Маг Категория:Мастер Гильдии Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Помощь